chrono_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chrono Tales Wiki
'Welcome to the Chrono Tales Wiki' This is the Official Wiki page of Chrono Tales, a Game developed by Raymedia Group Ltd. Special Guides and Features will be updated weekly. Feel free to contribute to our CT Wiki~ 'About Chrono Tales' Chrono Tales is a Free 3D browser-based MMORPG. The new generation engine provides players with anime-styled 3D Graphics via browsers without huge downloads. Challenge immerse quests, tame mythological beasts, forge legendary gears and experience more! Chrono Tales is a free 3D browser-based MMORPG. The new generation engine provides players with anime-styled 3D graphics via browsers, without client download. Traveling through the time rift, players can explore in the fantasy world of Chrono Tales and save the realm from the resurgent evil. You can challenge immersive quest, forge legendary gear, tame mythological pets and experience much more mainstream MMO features in Chrono Tales. Background Story Background Story Chroland Era 125, Raymond, the protector of Chroland, led the five Spirit Guardians (Wind, Water, Ice, Earthen and Fire) to launch a fierce battled against Ulam the Hell King on Windy Plateau. After the sacrifice of Fire Spirit Dennis, Ulam was defeated and sealed under the Chancel Relics by the Elf Sword. However, in 133 C.E., Bart, Ulam's twin brother, gained the remaining power of the Doom Stone and then controlled the Wind Spirit, the Ice Spirit and the Earthen Spirit, planning to set his brother free and have his revenge. Plotted by Bart, you, an innocent human, were lured to the Elf Town and removed the Elf Sword unintentionally. The seal was broken and Ulam was free. The two demons met and Chroland was facing the unprecedented crisis. Garter, the guardian of Elf Town sent you back to the world 2 years ago right before he died, hoping you could change the history and prevent this crisis. Back to Chroland Era 131, a stranger (you) came to Elf Town. The mentor of Garter, called Mysterious Elder foresaw the crisis that was destined to happen 2 years later through his ancient astrology. He also found that you were the key person who could change the history of Chroland… The Chronicle of Chroland 1 C.E.: The Keepers Family came to Chroland and built the Chroland Capital. 51. C.E.: Ron, the chieftain of Keepers Family built Tribal Army to resist the local monsters – Hell Force. 68 C.E.: As Hell Force grew stronger and stronger, they built their base at Hell Furnace. 72 C.E.: Hell Force invaded the Chroland Capital and encountered a tenacious resistance from Tribal Army. Both sides suffered great losses and Tribal Army won ultimately with the help of Raymond, the protector of Chroland. 73 C.E.: Raymond chose 5 brave soldiers from Tribal Army and conferred them the Force of Wind, Force of Water, Force of Earth, Force of Fire and Force of Ice respectively. After that, he went into the Keepers Mountain and lived in seclusion. 83 C.E.: Water Spirit Marian was born. 84 C.E.: Earthen Spirit York was born. 85 C.E.: Ice Spirit Durand and Wind Spirit Lynd were born. 87 C.E.: Fire Spirit Dennis was born. 99 C.E.: Hell Demon Ulam was born. 124 C.E.: Hell Demon Ulam gained enormous strength from Doom Stone. Ulam claimed himself as the Hell King and planned to control the whole Chroland with his power. 125 C.E.: The war between Spirit Guardians and Hell Demon broke out. Raymond led the five guardians to seal Ulam in Chancel. Fire Spirit Dennis scarified himself in the war, and the other four Spirit Guardians transformed themselves into Mermaid Statue (Water Spirit), Desert Statue (Earthen Spirit), Ice-crystal Stone (Ice Spirit), and Tree of Whisperwind (Wind Spirit). 131 C.E.: Ulam's twin brother Bart acquired the remaining energy of Doom Stone and demonized Wind Spirit, Ice Spirit and Earthen Spirit. 135 C.E.: Bart lured an innocent human to break the seal and set Ulam free. Chroland was once again thrown into a big crisis… Latest activity Category:Browse